


Benedict Cumberbatch: Star Trek Into Darkness

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely love Benedict Cumberbatch. He's one of my favorite actors, along with Martin Freeman. <img/> This is Benedict as John Harrison in the new Star Trek movie that's going to come out soon. I'm so excited!!! And sorry about the top left corner, I messed up, so please don't comment on that. And I know it doesn't entirely look like him...</p><p>Used 8B to 6H pencils, blending stumps, tissues, erasers<br/>Time: I think 7+ hours???</p><p>Hope you like it! Please leave (mostly) positive comments so I can know how you think it looks! Also check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Benedict Cumberbatch: Star Trek Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Benedict Cumberbatch. He's one of my favorite actors, along with Martin Freeman.  This is Benedict as John Harrison in the new Star Trek movie that's going to come out soon. I'm so excited!!! And sorry about the top left corner, I messed up, so please don't comment on that. And I know it doesn't entirely look like him...
> 
> Used 8B to 6H pencils, blending stumps, tissues, erasers  
> Time: I think 7+ hours???
> 
> Hope you like it! Please leave (mostly) positive comments so I can know how you think it looks! Also check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! 


End file.
